Dear Kara
by cajunghost
Summary: Kara, finds a letter she wasn't meant to read.


**A/N: Marla's Lost helped me with this one shot and I owe her a lot for all the suggestions she made, I used them all. So I'm going to say she co-authored this story. Thank you Marla, you helped make this one shot way better. I for one know what it feels like to have Unrequited love, I know it all to well.**

Winn, folded the paper in half and it in an envelope then placed it in Tess Gerritsen's new book Playing with Fire, he was going to read on the flight to his new home. Winn, stood up from the desk with the book and looked around at his bare apartment. The only things left was the sofa, coffee table and the desk; he was leaving those because he wanted to get new ones once he was in his new home. Winn, placed the book on top of his carry on and took out his cell phone and set the alarm so he could take a nap; he didn't have to be at the airport for another six hours.

When the alarm went off he reached over and turned it off. He stood up and headed to the bathroom and to call a taxi. When he started to walk, he accidentally knocked the coffee table and in the process the book fell off of his carry on and fell to the floor. The Taxi driver called to let him know he was there; Winn, grabbed his carry on and headed out the door, not even realizing that he didn't have the book.

2 days later

When Kara got back from her honeymoon she went into the office. She didn't see Winn and his desk had someone else sitting at it. When she asked Cat about it, Cat told her that he had resigned. She immediately left to talk to him. She flew through the window of Winn's apartment and alighted upon the floor. Kara, looked around the empty apartment and saw that she was too late.

Kara, saw the paperback laying on the floor by the sofa. She walked over and picked it up, and noticed an envelope sticking out of the cover. She took out the envelope and took out the letter inside and started to read it.

 _Dear, Kara_

 _We have known each other for a long time now. I was the first person you told your secret to, outside your family. I helped design your costume, I was there from the beginning. I fell in love with you before I knew about your powers; I fell in love with you, Kara, not Supergirl, I fell in love with your heart. Every time I am near you my chest tightens, my heart speeds up and my hands sweat. For someone that has super hearing, you couldn't hear me; you have super sight, you couldn't see me._

 _I am in love with you Kara. I had hoped that we would one day become more than friends; but that all changed when James came onto the scene, you fell hard. I can see it in your eyes; the way you looked at him, the way you would light up whenever he entered the room. Then Lucy, came back into his life. I saw the pain in your eyes; I know that look, it's the same look I see in my eyes whenever I look in the mirror. I felt for you, I never wanted you to feel brokenhearted. I would have done anything to make you smile again, for a time I did just that. I did everything you asked to help out, I cracked jokes I knew you would find funny just so you would laugh, and you did._

 _As I was gathering the courage to ask you out, James and Lucy's relationship ended. This time for good. I saw conflicting emotions flit across your face. For some that don't know you, they wouldn't see it. But I did, your emotions were conflicted, on one hand you felt bad for him, on the other you were happy, and I knew that this was another time I didn't stand a chance. Once again my heart started to break._

 _A week later he asked you out and you said yes. It didn't take me long to see you two were falling in love. A year later he asked you for your hand in marriage, you of course said yes. Once again you didn't see the pain in my eyes, nor did you hear my heart shatter, when you showed me the beautiful ring he gave you. All you saw was the fake smile I showed you._

 _It was a week before your wedding that I got a call from a newspaper in Star City; I took the job._

 _At first I was wondering if I made a mistake in taking the job. Standing there beside James at your wedding and I watched you walk down the aisle, I knew then that I made the right choice. You looked so beautiful in your gown, my heart almost stopped beating; once more I was wishing it was me you were marrying._

 _Kara, I love you. I always have and always will. I need to leave, for my own sake. I need to get over you and I can't do that here. So I am moving, with hope that someday I can be as happy as you and James are together._

 _This letter, Kara, isn't for your eyes, it was to function as a form of therapy, to relieve this pressure that I have been feeling in my chest; I needed to get this out. I will burn this letter when I get to my new home as a symbol of a new start._

 _Love Always_

 _Winn Schott_

When Kara, was finished reading the letter she wiped the tears from her eyes. She gently put the letter back in the envelope and with a sigh, tenderly placed it back in the book-the last reminder that Winn was here. Her first instinct was to go to Star City and confront him, but he was right, he needed this and she was going to respect it. She did love him but only as a friend, maybe even as a brother and it wouldn't be right to give him false hope. She would keep her distance and respect his choice. She was going to miss him.

 **A/N: Please review.**


End file.
